staintonhopkins_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Greeny Race (2012 film)
Greeny Race is 2012 American animation screwball-epic comedy was parody of "Rat Race" by Paramount Pictures, the was animation done by Go!Animate and Greenyworld Studios. Inspired by It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World and Scavenger Hunt, it's seven stars Andrew Box as Gree Guy, Robert Redford as Greek Tailor, Jane Frost as Ann Tailor, Don Folks as Greeny Michael, Ann Shaw as Little Girl, Dom Walsh as Little Guy and Daryl Holmes as Dr. Beanson. The was movie developed, produced and released by 20th Century Fox, the filmed in Nashville, Grand Canyon and Las Vegas on rated PG, wrote MPAA some associates of Christopher J. Dodd being 156:26 minutes to directed by Nathan Rosen (as debut role) on November 17, 2012. Plot The films opens, inspired by It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World and Scavenger Hunt in this no longer calls of Greek Tailor (Robert Redford) when someone of Las Vegas Repections (John Dietz) has man of clown walks, took the Greeny Phatom TVs shows. A new golden film ticketing of stop believe, as congrats the gang in new science with getting up, for Gree Guy (Andrew Box) and his laugh some inspirations of comeback anymore with good loving. Then is sleeping hand of mighty bright or finally, this is very special kind and slices, in my mind of Gree Guy. Gree Guy stops to scooping cars, plays to fast sands. Don't shoot Greeny Michael (Don Folks) when casinos gambling gangs of new kid long as so today, on loving Little Guy (Dom Walsh) and close friend of Little Girl (Ann Shaw), dummy the wrong box for west side of good done. Empty gangs some the water course, very special love of Ann Tailor (Jane Frost) in sons of Greek Tailor and Little Guy is no much of Santed Sailor (Robert Stainton, is born on 1932), my forever death of Las Greeny so next with Goofyville (parody of Nashville) is spoof of Las Vegas stops the earth to gods. That's it, David Newman sings "I Love You (Alright)" is ghost guests of Motion Picture Association of America is name of Congressman Mike Curb (A&T Mike), swing down of next generations Goofy (Bill Farmer, in cameo role) stop cough of Greeny Michael, Little Guy and Ann Tailor. So wanted Greek Tailor outer space like It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World don't cool out, no Greeny Michael allow as bad real times, good some held fooling and fame of Greeny Phatom is non-fixing things of Helicopters dances of game shark, Dr. Beanson (Daryl Holmes) do the keep coming next Las Vegas so comeback Nashville, Goofy and shipping gang of casino chips of gambling tower, don't worry is Nashville of Greeny Caynon (parody of Grand Canyon) is natural fox. And then of Scavenger Hunt, like moneys so 400,00 billions of old Delaware-crimes with Greeny Michael and Little Guy so what Gree Guy of boom raiders, also boom raiders is easy gone on lonely find nightclub of very special with Robert Palmer sings "Riptide" on this mad tapes. That's Nashville of JKF City memorials in Dr. Beanson with Beach Park, on his time fright with Little Guy speaking the word of "No, JFK City" is no speech sound of murder, good sigh of world. What is daddy of Greeny Michael's money death in great american race-off for fast walks and go fasted by six races or one computer errors, Cookie Monster (David Hopkins) or scanners stops in screwball of animal killer, as very good on racing is I Love Little Girl (parody of I Love Lucy) is TVs shows on 9000,00 budgets bad coins, no thanks Little Guy and Dr. Beanson stopping Gree Guy test marbles on bowling eat world in time, so operation of GreenyBook (parody of Facebook). Lock the Big Ben Prower (David Barkers, original Problem Child series in Big Ben Pearbody) on new silver keys at door inside Minnie Mouse (Ann Folks) sons of Greek Tailor stops Ann Tailor's motherhood, watch the movie of The Killing of Sister George for like Greeny Michael or Gree Guy, when Las Vegas operated by unlock money in Big Ben Prower as thank you of Minnie Mouse speaking out "What is a Michael Giacchino, huh?" do the sleeping out, the rise and falls in eyes of Dr. Beanson's death and killing has passed away. And finally, Grand Canyon is sold man on message eating water with kissing of love and this time, for the home of Las Vegas good slow speed with no smoking on slice, starring the celebrate of Hiding Out characters Devil Man (Jon Cryer) and Angel Woman (Annabeth Gish). In the end of movie, still smoking with race monkeys stops home daddy Grand Canyon is flying birds of Greek Tailor's fly dead-up, was outside room in Las Vegas stops babysitting gangs for mighty duckling of inside out, when finished by empty gangs own this business time. The films ends, Nashville will returns home saying goodbye Greek Tailor to the flying high for driver cab, that's hours on keeping tonight with Greek Tailor is "THE END" screen for closing credits. At the closing credits, about this looking joke faming of The Beatles sings A Taste of Honey as goodbye movie credits scenes. In post-credits scenes, at the Little Guy is thanks for watching at reading. Production The begins with movie in 2001 comedy screwball, see you there is no brands of Yoshi of star the Greeny Phatom movie and television show won the 2 oscars of Don Folks as voices of Greeny Michael, warm in Greeny Michael or Greeny Phatom of Gree Guy fired in 2001. Cast Main Andrew Box as Gree Guy Robert Redford as Greek Tailor Jane Frost as Ann Tailor Don Folks as Greeny Michael Ann Shaw as Little Girl Dom Walsh as Little Guy Daryl Holmes as Dr. Beanson Minor John Dietz as Las Vegas Repections Robert Stainton as Santed Sailor A&T Mike as Congressman Mike Curb Bill Farmer as Goofy David Hopkins as Cookie Monster David Barkers as Big Ben Prower Ann Folks as Minnie Mouse Jon Cryer as Devil Man Annabeth Gish as Angel Woman Other Dan Seals as Beach Park Managers Jake Segals as Mailman John Ericsson as Recycle Man Jane Hooks as Phone Woman Ann Turtles as Racing Announcers Andrew Tighters as Casino Host Jack Services as Greeny Soundtrack The original soundtrack by Warner Bros. Records for CD-Rom and Tapes. The Album on November 17, 2012 by Various Artists are: 1. John Powell - "Theme from Rat Race" (2001, The Opening Theme from Greeny Race) 2. The Messages - "For Golden Own (So Morning)" (1988, Las Vegas good Gree Guy) 3. Drugs and Alcohols - "You Die Hard Gones" (1994) 4. The Police - "Message in A Bottle" (1979, Nashville works on Greeny Phatom) 5. Michael Lloyd - "Very Special Love" (1981) 6. David Newman - "I Love You (Alright)" (1984, based on ratings in Motion Picture Association of America) 7. Once Upon in A Times - "Next of Great Loves" (2007, Grand Canyon is cars on "Greeny Race") 8. Robert Palmer - "Riptide" (1985) 9. Elvis - "Viva, Las Vegas" (1964, original MGM movie on same name in "Viva Las Vegas" the first real color) 10. The Beatles - "A Taste of Honey" (1963, as debut albums of closing credits) The scored by Ronald "Ron" Fishers on RCA Classical are: 1. "Earth Secret (Opening)" 1:07 2. "Third Years Later, Greek Tailor" 3:33 3. "Returns of Gree Guy" 2:22 4. "Meanwhile, Greeny Michael" 0:36 5. "Good Gree Guy" 5:05 6. "Las Greeny Theme" 1:33 7. "Party Powers" 5:22 8. "The Helicopters Dances" 1:32 9. "Greeny Caynon Theme" 6:40 10. "Sewer Death" 9:22 11. "Kill the Evil" 6:56 12. "Goofyville Theme" 2:37 13. "Gree Guy Strike Back Home" 2:01 14. "Moneys and All Coins" 3:54 15. "Wanted, Helicopters" 6:32 16. "Chocolate Fight" 0:25 17. "Welcome Home, Ann and Greek Tailor" 1:36 18. "North Nashville" 1:18 19. "Eating Death" 0:45 20. "Minnie Mouse goes to Miles Prower" 3:45 21. "Help is Little Guy, Please Greek Tailor (Finale)" 1:16 22. "Saying Goodbye, Greek Tailor (Ending)" 3:06 23. "End Credits Suite from Greeny Race" 3:17 Production Notes * Greeny Race is first great american racing with moments. * Greeny Michael is back to the message, meet messages in an bottles, what a close friends of Greeny Michael and Little Girl. * Called with S.O.S. (Send Offices Services), you wild stops on JFK City Memorials on rocket fighter island is death hood or hook, same the moving. * The real loving guards of Grand Canyon, David Newman sings "I Love You (Alright)" is ghost guests of Motion Picture Association of America is name of next generations Goofy no more ask gangs It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World. * Laugh room with I Love Little Girl (parody of I Love Lucy) is TVs shows on Dr. Beanson stopping marbles on bowling dance stopping maxwell fantasy, like GreenyBook (parody of Facebook). * Robert Palmer sings "Riptide" on this mad man seen that's Nashville of JKF City memorials in Dr. Beanson with Beach Park, licensed by Gree Guy. * Calls with Goofy in Las Vegas of Grand Canyon. * In the groove of empty snow grass buy flowering lands. * The memorial inspired by Scavenger Hunt. * Locking door without Big Ben Prower on new silver keys and doors Minnie Mouse stops motherhood, watch the movie of The Killing of Sister George Minnie Mouse speaking out "What is a Michael Giacchino, huh?" no dancing brotherhood. * With starring the celebrate of Hiding Out characters Devil Man (Jon Cryer) and Angel Woman (Annabeth Gish). * Greek Tailor flying to Little Guy in balloons fighter with marks cheek to check, as celebrate punk death in non-jazz albums plays to hard rock. * The ending scene without Greek Tailor fooling of The Beatles sings A Taste of Honey, at post-credits scenes of Little Guy saying goodbye. Category:2012 films Category:Film shots in Las Vegas Category:Film shots in Grand Canyon Category:Film shots in Nashville, Tennessee Category:Assistants Awards from 2012 Category:David Hopkins Category:Greeny Phatom Category:Greenyworld Studios Category:Greenyworld Studios films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Go!Animate Pictures films Category:Film sets in 1990s Category:Film works in 1998 Category:Films about Moneys Category:Inspired by It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World and Scavenger Hunt Category:Spoof films Category:Parody films Category:Parody of "Rat Race" Category:Films about Drinks Category:Animation film Category:Screwball-epic comedy film Category:American film Category:English-Languages films Category:Adventure/slapstick-comedy film Category:Directorial debut role Category:Animation/slapstick films Category:Screwball drama film